falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
East Boston Preparatory School
(interior) }} The East Boston Preparatory School is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Prior to the Great War, the East Boston Preparatory School was a religious preparatory school founded by the Catholic Church, but as funding declined, local activists took over the school as a secular institution serving the immigrant population of East Boston. Due to an economic downturn, however, the facility was abandoned prior to the bombs falling.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 340 - "The Catholic Church founded East Boston Prep as religious preparatory school. As the priesthood and church funding declined, local activists took over the school as a secular institution serving the immigrant population in East Boston. The school was eventually abandoned during an economic downturn before the war." Since the war, the school has been claimed as a raider hideout. Every raider holds a blood contract which states their loyalty to the judge and his jury. Terminals on the third floor suggests that torture is used to recruit new members. When torture is not enough to get the victims to sign the blood contract, they are killed. Layout The building is three stories tall with the first flight of stairs next to the main entrance. The first floor is mostly blocked by debris but can be maneuvered through using classrooms. Across from the entrance is a pair of chained doors that can only be accessed by the second floor. Further down the hallway is another chained door, near which an exit to the Commonwealth can be found. Across from the initial stairwell, through a restroom, lies a stage facility where the judge and his jury presumably meet and is hinted to hold executions as well. Hop down to open the chained double doors to the entrance. Adjacent to the second floor hallway, are two classrooms connected to each other. At the end of the hallway, lies a staircase on the right and a classroom directly ahead. The classroom allows the player character to jump down to the first floor and reach an inaccessible room with a book return terminal. The stairwell leads to the third floor. On the third floor there is loot including many ammo boxes. There are cells containing prisoners who can be freed by picking the cell doors (Novice), and terminals which detail the torturing of recruits. A set of cell keys can be found beside one of the terminals. Notable loot * Astoundingly Awesome Tales, issue #12 - Found on the third floor, in the southeast room full of busted out terminals and a tripwire trap. It is sitting on the desk on the east side of the room, in between two terminals. * Mini nuke - On the second floor, in the classroom in the middle of the map, near a chemistry station. This is the same classroom as the third lunchbox, on top of a beaker stand. There is at least one frag mine nearby. * Cell key - On a desk with a terminal in the large room on the top floor, opens all cell doors. * Nine Vault-Tec lunchboxes. ** The first is at the end of the first floor hallway, to the left, under a flight of stairs, sitting on a school desk (almost next to the back entrance). ** The second is on the second floor above the first classroom. Cross through here to the second classroom and look on the floor to the left upon entering the room (underneath a pile of blue chairs) to find the second lunchbox. ** The third lunchbox can be found on the desk to the south-east from the second lunchbox (within the range of view). ** For the fourth lunchbox, exit the classroom through the doorway next to the pile of blue chairs (see lunchbox 2), look straight ahead of you, and you will see it lying on the floor next to some lockers near the opposite wall. ** To find the fifth lunchbox, turn left and look for lockers on the left next to a wall. The lunchbox is inside one of them. ** The sixth and seventh can be acquired from the stage location on the ground on the left and right side of the walls. ** The eighth is in the classroom at the end of the second floor hallway. It is next to a hole, sitting on a school desk. It is near a frag mine that can displace the lunchbox enough to render it uncollectable. ** For the ninth, drop down into the room below and move to the adjacent room that isn't accessed by a door. It is on a bookshelf on the wall hugging the hallway. * Nine overdue books: ** One in a locker in the hallway on the first floor. ** Two in the toilets: one in a urinal and one in a toilet on the second floor. ** Two in the class room connecting to the science lab on the second floor: one on a student's desk and one on the bottom of the shelf. ** Two in the music room: one on student's desk and one on the teacher's desk on the second floor. ** Two in a class room connecting to the music room on the second floor: one on a student's desk, and one inside a cardboard box under a nearby table. * Blood contract - Note, on all raiders at the school. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - One of the seven possible locations. After listening to the Blackbird report holotape, you may be sent here to find Agent Blackbird. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Prep School - You are asked by Kessler to kill Zeller and his gang who have been increasing their extortion demands to Bunker Hill. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen will give this quest to the Sole Survivor to recover a piece of tech. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends you here to clear out the hostiles. * Reclamation - Alana Secord will send the Sole Survivor here to rescue a synth, captured by raiders during a patrol. Notes * A jet airliner crashed through the southeastern wing of the school. * One can find a set of Gary blocks in a box. * There is a weapons workbench in the theater/execution room behind the chained double doors accessible from the second level. * In the theater, the front edge of the stage is incorrectly labeled with stage directions. "Stage left" and "stage right" refer to left and right from the actor's perspective, whereas "house left" and "house right" refer to the perspective of the audience. The signs on the stage should be reversed. Appearances The East Boston Preparatory School appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Inside is a terminal listing different methods the raiders chose to torture and initiate others into a blood pact. One of these initiates, "Beggar" was tortured with beatings and starvation, but finally signed the pact when threatened with death by rats. This is a reference to the novel "1984" by George Orwell, where the protagonist, Winston Smith, is tortured by INGSOC Party loyalist, O'Brien. O'Brien tries many methods to break Winston's will, and finally succeeds when he discovers that Winston is deathly afraid of rats. Gallery FO4 East Boston Preparatory School.png|Location of the Astoundingly Awesome Tales magazine Cell_key_EBPB.jpg|Cell key on the top floor EBPS_mini_nuke.jpg|Mini nuke EBPS_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal Boston preporatory.jpg Boston preporatory2.jpg Boston preporatory3.jpg Boston preporatory4.jpg Boston preporatory5.jpg Boston preporatory6.jpg Boston preporatory7.jpg Boston preporatory8.jpg Boston preporatory9.jpg Boston preporatory10.jpg Boston preporatory11.jpg References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Подготовительная школа Восточного Бостона uk:Підготовча школа Східного Бостона zh:東波士頓預校